Eight Hundred
by AwesomeMango
Summary: This is a one-shot based off of Hatsune Miku's song, Eight Hundred, by Pinocchio-P feat. I do not own Vocaloid nor do I own the song. This is a ReixRin story where Rei "hates" Rin, living by a life of "truths". Be warned, it is sad...


**_very bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_**  
**_I swear is nothing but the truth_**  
**_So sugar is more salty than sweet_**  
**_And salt is way too sweet for me_**  
**_So hot are winters blowing though the air_**  
**_So cold are those summers spent without a care_**  
**_The whales are all swimming through the stars _**  
**_And then diving into rainbows that will never say goodbye_**

Rei Kagane opened his journal. Lately, he's been so distant, saying that everything he says is true. Nothing he says is a lie, everything is obviously real. Such as sugar being salty and salt being sweet. Yes, salt is just too sweet for him. He looked out the window, the stars shinning ever so brightly. Right now, whales are swimming through them. Though, today it seems that they are a bit late. Maybe they're diving into the rainbow he saw earlier? Yes, that must be it.

In conclusion, he drew a whale swimming through the stars, a rainbow over it.

_**I hate you right down to the bone  
I don't want you to be by me I hope you'd just leave  
And in a flash forget your everything  
Not a single a find will remind of you at all**_

Rei hated the loud and hyper Rin Kagamine. He could just forget her in a moment. She was always so loud, loud enough to wake up the neighborhood! What was worst is when she gets excited! That was when she's the loudest! Rei pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering the last time. Don't get him started on how she's always so hyper! Everything was terrible about her, nothing good comes when she's around. He wishes she could just disappear. Disappear into nothingness with no absolute trace.

_**And since the god up there I know really exists  
6.5 billion and one come true of every wish  
And someday I know that all this pain will melt away and see  
Everyone will be just smiling on for all eternity  
You, who I hate, with every fiber of my being  
Are still breathing, feeling fine, and living on care free  
Living on still as you still breathe...**_

Rei wasn't one to believe in God. Is there really such a being? Though, surely there is one. If there wasn't, why wouldn't he have been blessed with such a pleasing life? Right now at this very moment, he knows that this "God" is watching over him. He imagines that it would be a lady with golden curls and a beautiful white dress. Maybe she would even have wings. And due to her kindness, she grants wishes of every kind, no matter who they are. Yes, everyone will truly all be happy, smiling for all eternity. Not a soul shall be down and weary. Except for Rin! Definitely not Rin! Someone as stupid and carefree as her doesn't deserve to be granted anything! Opening his journal, he wrote down a wish: _I wish that she'll just disappear._

**_Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth  
I swear is nothing but the truth  
Nobody dies and no one passes away  
And no one has a past they'd want to go back and change_**

Rei still believes that everything he says is true. Nobody dies and no one passes away. Even if they manage to die, God will revive him or her with a single wish. Also, no one wants to change the past. Because of things they did in the past, they wounded up here. They should be happy that they are living and wish for nothing else. Yes, indeed that nothing should ever be changed. Everyone is happy. Though, Rin doesn't deserve any of this. Of all things she does not deserve, the only thing she deserves is too just disappear. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a family taking a small stroll. They all looked happy.

**_It's true I hate you right down to the bone  
Even when your stomach groans, I don't really care  
Though you're not tired, you just sleep the day away  
Although you're tired you always respond to me_**

Rei will forever hate Rin. He doesn't know why, but he's grown to hate her with such burning passion. He grown to hate her so much, every little thing about her irritates him. Even when her stomach groans, it irritates him! It's not like he does anything about it though. Even if he did, she'll just lose her appetite, or even fall asleep! Ugh, how he hated her... Even when she's not tired, she sleeps, and when she is, she whines about how tired she is! How irritating that was... Simply despicable.

_**Look to the west and see the sun rise up again  
Wave to rabbits in the moon and know that we will soon  
Find that happiness will always be right here with me and you  
Every single person out there is filled nothing but with good  
You, who I hate, with every fiber of my being  
I can see you when I want and that will always be...  
I can see you anytime I want...**_

Rei always thought that the sun rises up in the west. Not the east, but west. Though, no matter how much he tells Rui about it, she never believes him! Can't they just accept that everything he says is true? Rei looked up to the night sky, imagining rabbits instead of cows living up there. People should really think more about them, really. Right now, they might be looking down on him. Are they wondering if they see or believe him? Thinking of this, he waved, hoping they see him. Right now, they could be waving back, happy that someone noticed. And like the rabbits, everyone will always find happiness no matter what. Why? Because every single person out there is filled with nothing but good. Well, except for Rin. Though, maybe she is. Maybe he could just put this hate behind and get to know her. Talk to her. He did see her all the time and she was always free anytime. Though, he chooses not to do such things. No matter what, this hate shall never disappear.

_**Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth  
Is really nothing but a lie  
So please I hope you didn't listen to me...  
I really hope you just ignore me please...**_

Rei could feel the world stop. No, this couldn't happen. Wait, that wasn't right. This _shouldn't_ have happened. His breath picked up, obviously hyperventilating. Everything he's said and lived by was nothing but a stupid lie. Nothing he said was true, nothing he concluded was true, everything was just a lie. Right now, he hoped that everyone he told about his theories didn't believe him or listened. He hopes that they just ignored him like the liar he was...

**_And since the god up there I know does not exist_****  
****_Not a single will come true and so dies every wish_****  
****_And the pain that we all feel will never just melt away_****  
****_Everyone knows that the end will surely come for them someday!_****  
****_You, who I love, with every fiber of being_****  
****_All I wanted was to be with you and never leave_****  
****_But I can't because I lied then you were gone_****  
****_I was a liar right up to the end_****  
****_I was a liar right up to the_****_end_**

And since nothing he said was true, the God he believed in does not exist. No matter how much times he wished for Rin to come back, it was never granted. Countless times he has wished and countless times was it not fulfilled. No matter how much he prayed and begged, nothing happened. Indeed, God did not exist. And due to this, every wish dies and never will come true. Not only will everyone be down and weary, they surely know that they'll all disappear one day! And due to him being a liar, that means... that means he didn't hate Rin, he didn't despise her... He _loved _her. He never wanted her disappear, he wanted him to stand by him; to love him like he did. Sure, she was loud, but that sort of fitted her. Including her hyper and easily excited attitude. That. He definitely loved that. Though, he could see that anymore. She was dead. All he did was lie, never telling the truth. He lied and lied... He even lied to himself.

_**Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth  
May be the truth, don't really know  
But in such a pretty world we both had loved  
Just know I'm living on for both you and me  
Just know I'm living on for both you and me**_

Rei stood before his lover's grave stone. Many flowers were placed, along with a few cards and a lit candle. He didn't dare go to her funeral. No. She didn't deserve the presence of a despicable liar in her funeral. Though, he wished he went. Just to see one last glimpse of her... But it's too late now. It took him days to convince himself to go to her grave, knowing she might be disgusted.

In his hands, he held a box of chocolates and yellow flowers. He placed the offerings in front of the grave, hoping she likes them. He knew how she hated the color black, always saying it was such a depressing color. So in respect of her, he simply wore white.

"I'm sorry..." he said in a whisper. He felt the tears threaten to go down, try as he did, he couldn't stop them. "I'm sorry for lying to you... I'm sorry for being so mean... I'm sorry for being a liar... and I'm so, so sorry for not being there for you... especially when you needed it." his words came out wobbly, coming out through sobs. He wanted to apologize for everything, but there was too much to apologize for. Why must fate do this to him? What has he done wrong? Even if God did exist, why must she or he punish him?

Wiping the tears away, he mustered up the courage to say something he's always wanted to say: "I love you."

Again, the tears came, but this time he allowed them to flow. "Do you hear me, Rin? Do you?! I LOVE YOU! I LOVED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" he screamed, not caring about the whispers of the people. He fell to his knees and cried. He cried and cried and cried 'till he could cry no more. By the time he stopped, his face was red and puffy and his hair clung to his wet face. Was what he confessed true? He doesn't know anymore by now. Though, one thing stays certain; he's living on for both him and Rin.

Getting up, he stared down the grave stone and began to sing. Though he sang so beautifully, he thought that such beautiful lyrics should not have come out of a liar's mouth. Nonetheless, he kept singing. This song held all his feelings, lies, dreams, hopes, and conclusions.

By the time he was done, the candle was burnt out, leaving nothing but a pool of melted wax. The sun was now setting, changing the sky into an unforgettable orange. Certainly, he has been here for a long time. He didn't care because he finally got to say what he's always wanted to say.

"Rin, I've told so many lies," he started. "So many that it probably was over eight hundred. I don't even know if I am lying right now, but this, I certainly agree is not a lie... I will and always love you... Never will my love fade and never will it falter..." He could almost imagine Rin right now, watching him. Her awe-struck expression, leaving her mouth slightly open, a slight blush on her face from what he's said, and her beautiful blue eyes reflecting her emotions.

By now, the sky was almost engulfed darkness, leaving small patches of orange left. A few stars appeared, their light supporting the beautiful full-moon.

"Thank you."

* * *

**You guys! Like it? I was inspired by a hetalia fanfic based off the song. It was Pruhun. Gosh, that was sad. I think the creator removed it, though...**

**-AwesomeMango**


End file.
